Mafia DxD
by TurkishBoy
Summary: Let me tell you from the start! There is no one with magical powers in this story. This is a mafia story. Names are only people's nicknames. There will be bloody scenes in this story. Everyone Human / No Devil or Angel / Original Character / New Concept
1. Origin

**Friends! In this story, there is no one with supernatural powers. Names are only people's nicknames. This is not a DxD with magical elements. Think of Angels and Demons as mafia groups in this story! I think it might be interesting.  
You can support this story with your comments. This section will be an introductory section.  
Good reading!**

How does **justice** in this world work? With **law**? Or **guns**? Why in the world are only strong people living comfortably? What's the blame for the weak?  
The position of the mafia in the world is exactly the same. The legal prohibitions of the mafia law are to implement legally in the world.

 **Gambling** , **drug** , **prostitution** , **arms smuggling** ...

These are just the biggest crimes known. I can't finish counting the number of minor offences. Sad but true! The rules of law in the world are unfortunately applied to the people according to the desire of the one holding the power. If they are weak, they will neck to the owner of that power. Just like forced slavery. This is their bitter fate.

That's how my story starts. I'm tired of giving in to the structure of this world order. But remember! Only one movement can change your life completely. My life has changed.  
I was a simple unemployed person. I'm the only survivor of my family. After doing the mandatory military service, I looked for work. A 25-year-old single man should be able to handle himself. Even though I was a university graduate, I didn't see much of it. Because even if you study at university, real life is completely different. Who knows how many literature teachers have studied? But believe me, I'm one of them.

My father was a Turk. My mother is Japanese. My father came to Japan 30 years ago on a business trip. My father met my mother on that trip. They loved each other and got married. I lived most of my life in Turkey. But Japan is my home. I mean, I'm a **Turkish-Japanese boy**.  
When I heard these loves of my father and mother, I was so proud that I was always proud of them. I hope they're both still together.  
I still miss them. I lost them in a plane crash five years ago. The funerals of the two were made according to both Turkish and Japanese procedures.  
I still wonder. Can Mom and Dad see me? I'd love to know what they'd do if they saw me like this.

When I was thinking this way, I went into one of the cafes to have a coffee. I started to wait for a normal coffee. I'm watching people walking out the window of the cafe. In the meantime, a few black model cars stopped in front of the cafe. Red-tailed men in a black suit began to enter the door. They're certain they're their bodyguard. A tall handsome man with red hair entered the back of them. That person was important.

And it was the beginning of the event that would be the turning point in my life.

By the way, I still haven't introduced myself, have I?

My name is **Ali Korkmaz**.

And that's **my story**!

Here is the **Mafia DxD**!

 **I think that's enough.  
The development of the events in this story will be on the concept of Mafia Wars. In my story, I've only thought of 3 Faction. I would appreciate it if you could help me develop my story with your comments.  
Don't forget to comment!  
See you.**


	2. The Day My Destiny Begins

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PhantomHarvester:** Sounds interesting I hope the next chapter.

 **king carlos:** I will be honest, it could use some work and I think you could try and search for a program like Grammarly to fix some of the mistakes you make in English. Otherwise, it is an interesting concept but you should try to map out what you intend for the future and how it will play out.

.

.

.

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyway!**

 **The names in this story are only nicknames of people. It's a mafia-themed story. So some of the scenes in this story are not suitable for children. Slang words and curses are pretty much in this story.  
Then let Mafia DxD begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm waiting for my order on the table. This coffee shop is a highly demanding place. The uncle who owns this place is very loving. We talk to him about once in a while. His age is at least 50-60. Sometimes he even serves me coffee when there is no money.  
May Allah be pleased with him! At this time it is very difficult to find people with clean hearts like this uncle.  
I'm looking at the men who walk through the door. They all wear expensive black suits. I don't have a word for the man they're protecting. This man is wearing an expensive red suit that is in his own hair colour. At this time it is very difficult to find people with clean hearts like this uncle.  
I'm looking at the men who walk through the door. They all wear expensive black suits. I don't have a word for the man they're protecting. This man is wearing an expensive red suit that is in his own hair colour. I knew right away they had bosses. I just don't know who this guy is. It's been 1-1.5 years since I returned to Japan. But I've never seen a man like this. He must be the son of a rich family. This is the only explanation to explain such a large number of bodyguards. I can't think of anything else.  
He sat at one of the large desks in the room. The uncle who owned the store went to him and said:

"Welcome, Sirzechs-dono!"

The handsome man with red hair answers in a gentle way:

"Thank you, Mishima-san! I came here to drink your nice coffee. You're actually the best coffee master in the neighbourhood."

Uncle says this with humility:

"No, sir! I'm just trying to make people smile a little bit with what I'm doing."  
"I know your personality well, Mishima-san. That's why I love your coffee."  
"Thanks, Sirzechs-dono! Do you want your usual drink?"  
"Please!"

Uncle immediately went to his counter. He started preparing the red-haired man's coffee. He took the man's coffee, served him. Then he returned to his place. My coffee's here. I start drinking.  
After a while, the man named Sirzechs stood up. Sirzechs said to the uncle who owns the shop:

"Health in your hand, Mishima-san! Your coffee was as delicious as ever."  
"Bon Appetit Sir!"

I saw something in the shop window. A large group of people are approaching the store. But it's not a normal crowd. These guys were armed. Then one of them pointed his gun at a man called Sirzechs. When I saw this, I shouted:

"Everybody down!"

After that, I jumped into Sirzechs and put him on the ground. Those gunmen started shooting towards the store. The bodyguards were hit one by one until they realized the incident. Even though there were not too many civilian people in the shop, there were a few civilians. I have to protect myself. But how?  
Another bodyguard was shot and killed at that moment in the place where I took my cover. Fuck you, man! How are these guys, bodyguard? They're dying like chickens.  
But I don't intend to die here! I'm taking the dead guy's gun.  
I say to Sirzechs on the ground:

"Are you okay? Do you have any wounds?"

Sirzechs says to me gratefully:

"Thank you! If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now."  
"It's not time to thank me. There's no fuck in your men. These sons of bitches kill them like chickens."

Sirzechs tells me:

"I'll ask the support team. Can you protect me until then? I'll pay you back as much as you want."

Isn't this guy aware of the current situation? What a pay!

"I'm not waiting for you or anything. I just want to survive right now. You cover my back! Let me protect your back! Deal?"

Sirzechs responds to me with understanding:

"OK! Agreed! By the way, you used guns before?"  
"I learned to use it in the army. And you?"

He smiles at me:

"I know for a long time."  
"Okay then!"

In the meantime, I saw one of the armed men through the window of our shelter. The moment I realized you'd notice us, I shot him in the head with my gun. He died with one shot. This shot is not something I did because I did my military service as a "mountain commando". I'm glad I did my military service as an expert.  
Sirzechs must have liked how I used the gun. He says to me:

"Nice shot. How did you do your military service?"  
"I don't think this is a big deal right now. These dickheads must have noticed our place."  
"You're right! Can we both take these fucks together?"

I'm telling her a joke:

"I could think if you made a good shot at one of these guys."

After hearing this, Sirzechs smiled scarily. Then he took aim at two of the men armed with Beretta on his right hand. And he shot them in the head.  
Oh, fuck! This guy's not kidding. He must know how to use a weapon. He smiles at me and says:

"Was that good?"

We need to give the right to the valiant. This guy is using good weapons. I say joke:

"Let's fight with you in the polygon!"

He laughs at me:

"We'll get out of here, and we'll fight whenever you want."

In the meantime, one of the fucks out there is yelling at us:

"Resistance in vain, Red Devil! You can't get out of here with that guy right there. Surrender or die!"

The Red Devil? Is it for Sirzechs? Although I just met him. This guy might look kind of a guy. But he has a frightening smile behind his mask.

"You've got a lot of lovers. Every day they show their love for you by throwing a bullet on you?"

Sirzechs laughed when he heard this:

"You were just hanging out. You can joke at the moment even though they're shooting at us."  
"Why would I let my enemy ruin my morale?"  
"Does it have any benefit?"

I whisper to his:

"Follow me now!"

Then I'm yelling at the bastards out there:

"Hey, dickheads! Do you have a spare clip? I don't have my bullet."

Sirzechs whispered to me seriously:

"What are you doing? Now they'il come in and kill us."

I whisper to her to relax:

"Calm down! I know what I'm doing. Just wait for my sign!"

Those out there laughing at us laughing:

"HA HA HA HA ... You see, boys? The Red Devil and the bastard next to him have no bullets. Now we fuck them."

I had a purpose to do that. If you are at war, you must know how to fool your enemy. These idiots were loosened because they thought my words were right.  
Now it's my turn. Pointing at Sirzechs by hand, I say:

"NOW!"

We started to take a shower of bullets on the coming bitch children. Since they all believed in me, they couldn't find the opportunity to respond to us. I had infiltrated a terrorist door in the army. After I convinced them all, I had to neutralize them all. Always superiority is not important.  
Sirzechs and I fucked all the bastards out there. The inside of the Coffee Shop turned into a battlefield. There are bullet holes in place.  
Poor Mishima-san! What happened to his shop? Where is he? I hope he's not dead. I'm asking Sirzechs:

"Are you hurt?"  
"Thanks to you, I'm still one piece."  
"Good! Let's check to see if there are any customers living in the shop!"  
"All right!"

We're looking around. Sirzechs' men are all dead. There's a beautiful woman dead in one of the tables next. There are at least six bullet holes in your body. God rest the soul! I better look at Mishima-san.  
I noticed that the Sirzechs stand still there. When I approached her, I knew why she stopped. Mishima-san, the owner of the coffee shop, was shot in the chest and lost his life.  
Sirzechs hit his fist on the counter and said:

"God damn it!"

The blood of an innocent person has spilt again. Even if we killed those who killed him, he wasn't alive. Unfortunately, only the powerful can live in this life. Desperate people like him lose their lives.  
I put my hand on Sirzechs' shoulder and I say:

"Even if you curse yourself we can't bring him back."

Sirzechs says squeezing his fists:

"One of my favourite people died because of me."

That could be true. But when it's too late, it doesn't matter.

"I can't say it wasn't your fault. But every person here, including you, couldn't blame you for that. Sometimes you can't change fate!"

He looked at me and he said:

"I don't believe in fate!"

So I told him:

"Is it so? Well, you chose your parents before they were born?"  
"No!"  
"Then isn't that your destiny?"

When he heard this, he became silent. And I kept talking:

"Events in life sometimes don't happen the way you want. But sometimes you can change some of these events. You choose the way you want to go. Life is shaped according to your wish. But it's not always what you want. This is the rule of the world."

After what I said, we left the shop.  
It's full of corpses out there.  
Sirzechs is calling someone.  
I say that:

"The cops will be here soon.  
I don't know how to explain that. "

Sirzechs says:

"Don't worry about the cops!  
As a result, it was self-defence. "

Then showing him the gun:

"But this gun doesn't belong to me.  
This will be trouble. "

Sirzechs gave me reassurance:

"That gun belonged to my man. So you won't mind."

Then he came to me and held out his hand and said:

"Thanks, dude! Thanks to you, I'm still alive. And they have a right to say. Sometimes you don't want anything. By the way, how can I pay you back?"

I shook his hand and I said:

"Thanks to you, I'm alive. That's why you don't owe me one. So don't think about it!"

Sirzechs is appealing and:

"No way! I owe you for this heroism. And I don't like to be indebted."

Then he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to me.

"This is my business card. Every time I have a problem, I always wait."

I'm looking at the business card. It writes:

 **.**

 **Sirzechs Gremory  
President of the Gremory Holdings**

 **.**

Just like I thought. This guy must be rich. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have the business with my money. I don't save someone's life by reciprocating. That's what my father taught me. Help made by expecting interest is quickly forgotten.

"Thanks, but I can't accept that!"

Sirzechs to convince me:

"Please don't break me! Stay with the card! For my sake."

Ugh! What am I gonna do now? I need money, but I want to earn my money myself.  
I put my card in my wallet forbearance.

And I say:

"I hope I don't need it."

Sirzechs seems pleased. It's been like a couple of hours before I knew this guy. But somehow my blood warmed to him. I don't know if we'il see her again.  
By the way, there are a few black jeeps approaching us. Sirzechs is stopping me and he says:

"Do not worry! They're my men!"

Three guys got off the front jeep. One of the Japanese samurai dressed up in a dress. He has long hair. The man next to him was a giant man with 2 feet of orange hair. He's looking at me upside down. The other was a young man with brown hair at my age. Looks pretty tired.  
The man in the samurai suit spoke to us when they came:

"Sirzechs-dono you all right, sir?"

Sirzechs speaks in a comfortable way:

"There's nothing to fear, Souji!"

A giant man with a bored tone:

"These idiots are not skilled at all to protect you, master. Why didn't you take us with you? "  
"I know, Surtr! But the incident was settled."

Brown young man with a hectic tone:

"Master! Your wife almost killed me when you heard about the incident. Why didn't you report it earlier?"  
"Don't be afraid, Beowulf! I tell my wife about the incident."

Souji, Surtr, Beowulf.

What kind of weird names, don't they? Let's Souji is a Japanese name. The names of others seem strange to me. Not their real names, I guess.  
Anyway! I do not care.  
Meanwhile, the samurai asks Sirzechs:

"By the way Sirzechs-dono! Who is this young man? "

Giant man in a sceptical tone:

"Yes, I want to know."

Sirzechs introduces me:

"My brave hero who saved me. Without him, I'd be dead."

As soon as they heard this, three of them looked back at me.  
The guy named Souji asks me:

"Your name is the young man?"

Sirzechs was thrilled when he heard this question:

"Thankfully you asked this question, Souji. I want to know."

The two of us have been chatting so hard, but I never told him my name. Looking at all four of them, I say:

"My name is Ali Korkmaz."

Sirzechs asks me when he hears my name:

"Where are you from, Ali?"

I'm telling you:

"I'm from here."

When they heard this, they were surprised. Souji-san says:

"I didn't hear Japanese in the name of Ali."

I'm smiling at her:

"My father is Turkish. My mother is Japanese."

When they heard that, they were even more surprised. And then I turn to them and say:

"Then I'm leaving with your permission. If the cops see me in bloody dresses, they might be a bit of a nuisance."

Souji-san said to me:

"Ali-dono! Thank you for protecting our master! We'il take care of the police."

They shook their heads. So I nodded at them and slowly set off towards my house. It was a moving day.  
Now I think I killed someone today. And I'm going home like there's nothing. I hope I won't bring any more trouble.

.

.

 **(Sirzechs Gremory POV)**

.

.

I've come to death today. Death was as close to me as a breath.  
But I was rescued by someone. I offered to pay him. He did not accept. I didn't want to give up that courage. He said I didn't owe him. At that bad time, it became almost impossible to find people like him properly.  
I lost a good person today. Mishima-san was a good person. And he died because of me. But when I find the person behind this, I'm gonna cut him like flesh.  
I'm telling my men:

"Souji! Find out who these guys are associated with! And let me know when you find it!"  
"Understood, Sirzechs-dono!"

"Surtr! Send our condolences to the families of the dead in this place! And make sure that the families of the dead are being met!"  
"Whatever you want, Master!"

Finally, I'm going back to Beowulf. He asks me:

"What shall I do, Master?"

I order him:

"Find out everything about who Ali is! I want to know everything about his past! And make sure Ali is safe!"

They looked at me seriously when they heard this. Then Souji asks me:

"What's the plan on your head, Sirzechs-dono?"

I'm telling him:

"If my intuition does not mislead me, Ali will be the new bodyguard of my family."

Hearing this, Surtr asks me:

"How much can you trust her?"

I'm smiling at her:

"I trust enough to entrust my life, Surtr."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ali Korkmaz POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

It's almost evening. When I got home, one of the police asked me about the incident. I told you what I did. No hidden secrets. They called me to hold a report to the police station the next day because the incident was self-defence. I hope this doesn't hurt my record.  
I'm going to the park near my house to get some fresh air. I take 1-2 lemon mineral water from the beverage machine and sit on one of the benches. It's pretty quiet around. No one will see if someone makes love here. Or if they kill someone.  
These were my thoughts. While I was still drinking my mineral water, I heard a grisly shouting sound from somewhere.

"AHHHHH"

It was a male voice. What the fuck? Where does this male voice come from? I ran to where the sound came from.  
I came by a fountain. And I was shocked when I saw it.  
A man of my age lies in blood in the ground. I don't think that's a gun. This looks like a very sharp stab wound.  
When the man saw me, he could hardly reach out:

"Help ... me!"

Apparently, today is not over for me. So I say to myself:

"My luck, I'll fuck you!"

.

.

.

.

 **And here I finish.**  
 **The Mafia DxD has now officially begun. I did my best to offer you a section with plenty of action from the first section. Sirzechs and Ali agreed very well with each other. Ali was important to Sirzechs. Ali is a brave and intelligent young man. I tried to show Sirzechs' 3 important men, albeit brief, in this episode. You will see them more often in the following sections.**  
 **There will be no episode for a while. The same is true for Turkish Dragon. Final exams start. After my exams are over, I will continue where I left off.**  
 **I hope you like.**  
 **You can support my story by commenting. I've been reading all the comments. So let yourself be comfortable.**  
 **See you.**


	3. The One Truth is Death!

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Sai55:** I just want to ask one question, how come is this a DxD fanfic? It's just OC with names of DxD chars. Better just create an original story altogether.

 **Nivek Beldo:** Well very moved start full of action and surprise, seems this fic Will be interesting, like a DxD version of Kara para ask or the godfather, very brutal like the underworld is, poor Mishima-san.  
Ummm seems Sirzechs is interested in Ali and now Ali found an injury guy...the chances for a normal life are Zero now.  
Nice chapter buddy waiting for the next one, good luck with your exam buddy

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyway!**

 **The names in this story are only nicknames of people. It's a mafia-themed story. So some of the scenes in this story are not suitable for children. Slang words and curses are pretty much in this story.  
Then let Mafia DxD begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

My luck today is like shit. In the morning, the bullet fell on me. And now I've found a dead man. I can't imagine what they've done with this guy. The attacker must have confused this man with the pig. I've never seen such a bad wound in the army. Looks like blood today won't leave me alone.  
I'm going to tear off my shirt and cover the man's wound. The guy's bleeding a lot. My commander in the military showed me how to turn a tourniquet. I don't even know who this guy is. This guy, I don't know if he's good or bad. But I don't have time to think about it.  
I'm taking out my phone and calling the ambulance. The faster the paramedics arrive, the faster it is to save this man. Answer the phone! Answer!  
Soon after, a woman answered my phone.

"Ambulance Emergency! How can I help you?"  
"I found a wounded man near the fountain of Kuoh Central Park. He's bleeding pretty bad. They cut him like pigs."

When I said this, the lady on the phone freaked out. And she asked me.

"I'm telling the ambulance. Try to keep the wounded awake, sir!"  
"I applied a tourniquet to reduce bleeding. But you'd better be fast. Because this man doesn't have much time."  
"We're leaving now."  
"Hurry up!"

My phone's down. Fuck my luck! Why can't I have a normal day? It's raining down to everyone. But it's pouring blood and bullets out of the sky on me. I really have a fucking chance.  
I don't know how long this guy can last. Did they hit his body with an axe? This ambulance better is a little quick. I'm telling the guy.

"Listen to me, man! The ambulance is on the way. You have to hold on until the ambulance gets here. Look, I've made so much effort. If you don't do the same, my effort is nothing. So don't sleep! Try to stay awake! Did you understand?"

The man barely answered me.

"...O...kay..."  
"Good! Don't leave yourself! Try to be strong!"

What son of a bitch did that? Someone who can do this has to be an advanced psychopath. I don't think it's a professional. Otherwise, he wouldn't leave the guy he was trying to kill in this place. I don't know who's doing this, but the attacker must have taken him off his wings so he could hurt him. Unfortunately, today there are many angelic killers.  
Where's the fucking ambulance? The man here is grappling with the grim reaper. Fuck you, quick!  
Sounds of siren ahead. The ambulance must have arrived. I'm telling the guy.

"Look, man! The ambulance is here. Hold yourself tight! They'll save you. Okay?"

He's barely nodding at me. I'm screaming in the ambulance.

"The wounded is here! Hurry up!"

Ambulance paramedics came to us with a stretcher. They carefully put the man on the gurney. The paramedic asks me.

"What happened to this guy? Did you see him attack? "

Let me fuck you! If I saw this man attack, would I let him get away?

"The man is struggling with the angel of death. You tell me I saw the man attack? Don't bother me! Just do your job! The man will almost die."

The paramedic was a little scared of me. He didn't expect me to be so angry. Then he asks me.

"Do you know who this man is?"  
"Well, he's my uncle's son. Son, are you kidding me? Does the guy be in a position to talk? How do I know who I am?"

The guy's getting scared of me. He says to calm me down.

"Sir, please calm down! I need to know some things to help the patient. "  
"Stop the man's bleeding first! You will learn the rest of the information in the hospital. Does this work so hard?"

He just nodded because he realized he couldn't mess with me. They got an injured man in an ambulance. A lady with a staff member is telling me.

"Sir, it would be great if you came to the hospital. At least you tell the police about the incident."  
"All right!"

I'm sitting in the ambulance cabin. I hope this young man lives. Otherwise, I'm going to waste my effort.  
The lady in charge is measuring the pulse of the young man. Pulse values seem too low. The scared paramedic is looking for the young man's pockets. The man is taking the injured man's wallet out of his pants pocket. He's checking his credentials. The young man's credentials are as follows.

 **.**

 **Full Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Age: 22 years  
Father's Name: Gorou  
Blood Group: A Rh (+)**

.

The lady in charge calls the hospital and reads the young man's credentials. This young man is three years younger than me. It would be a shame if he died so young. He's probably supposed to be a college student. I'm sure he didn't even do military service. I hope he can get through this. Otherwise, this would be very difficult for her parents.  
The ambulance stopped at the hospital's emergency entrance. They started to take the young man to the operating room immediately with a stretcher. I don't know if he can endure so much blood loss.  
Oh, what? What a fucking day! I'm tired. I need to smoke. In this situation, the best thing to comfort me is smoking. I'm asking security at the emergency entrance.

"Dude, do you have a cigarette?"

He looked at me. My body is covered in blood. Then he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed me one. And he asked for my appearance.

"Did you come out of a war? What is this? Your shirt is torn. Your body is covered in blood. What did the hell happen?"

First I burned my cigarette. Then after I take a breath from my cigarette, I answer.

"They stabbed a young man out there like a pig. I tried to tear my shirt to save the young man and stop his bleeding. Apparently, today is not my day."  
"Do you know the guy?"  
"How do I know? I don't know who. I just helped. The rest is none of my business."

I took another breath from my cigarette. I hope the doctors have reached the child's family. I don't want to stay here until morning. Oh, fuck!

.  
 **(Sirzechs Gremory POV)**

.  
I'm in my boss office right now. In the morning, I'm trying to figure out who the assholes attacked me and my men. There are not too many people with the heart to dare. It must be either White Angels or Black Angels.  
Although, I don't have much of a problem with Michael and Azazel.  
But there are a lot of people who are hostile to me from Michael and Azazel's men. Kokabiel, one of Azazel's partners, especially hates me. Because we fought him so badly in the past. He could be the only one who could do something so despicable. Azazel wanted to compromise with me for his losses in the past mafia wars. So he can't have his finger on something like that. But if he comes out of this, I'm gonna blow him up like a dynamic. They can't even find his pieces.  
I'd be dead if it wasn't for that young man I met today. I can't get the police to the kid. I hope Beowulf is interested in this. Let's see who you are Ali Korkmaz?  
Beowulf came to my office when I was thinking about all this. You have some paperwork. Apparently, he must have found some information about Ali. He put all the paperwork he had on my desk. And he started talking.

"Master! As you said, I've researched all the information about Ali Korkmaz, along with my men. I'm still investigating. But I brought you the information I could find that you might want to see."  
"Thank you, Beowulf! I'm waiting for your news."  
"Then let me, Master!"

Beowulf came out of my room. I've begun investigating the files in front of me. In general, the information was as follows.

 **Ali Korkmaz was born on February 21, 1993, in Istanbul.**

 **His father Halil Korkmaz and his mother, Yui Mishima, married on May 15, 1990.**

 **Ali completed his high school and university education in Istanbul.**

 **On April 20, 2013, he lost his parents to an aeroplane accident.**

 **On 24 November 2014, he went to the army to do his compulsory military service.**

 **As an expert Mountain Commando, he participated in the fight against terrorism in deportation operations.**

 **After 15 months of military service, he settled in his mother's hometown of Japan.**

 **Since then he has worked in various professions.**

 **Now he doesn't have a job.**

He's got quite a normal background. But he's an expert commando, so he must be quite capable. Today I saw his use of guns with my own eyes. And he was very good at confusing his enemy. I really need someone like him now. There's no criminal record in your past. His record is clean.  
At this time it became impossible to find someone as brave and honest as him. I've seen her parents' own background. They were people in their own way. I have to take this guy somehow. Because I must have a mole in my men. He flies to my enemies about me.  
That's why I need a man I can trust. That's why Ali is exactly the guy I want. I have to convince him somehow.  
In the meantime, Surtr ran into the room. Looks like he's so fussy about it. I'm asking him.

"Surtr, what's going on? You almost broke my door. What's next?"  
"A very bad thing happened to the master. A bad thing."  
"Tell me what happened, Surtr!"

Surtr responds to me by squeezing his fists. Apparently today, bad events are coming one after the other.

"Your sister's fiancé was taken to the hospital. They say he was assassinated. They said there was a lot of blood loss. He was uncertain whether he lived or not. Too bad stabbed."

God damn it! Is that as low as you? Did you target my only sister's fiancé? Motherfucker, Son of a bitch! If I catch you one, I'll put you on the stakes. I'm going to feed your meats to pigs. I'll build a tower from your head.  
I'm giving orders to Surtr.

"Tell them to get my car ready, Surtr! Protect the area around the hospital! And find the son of a bitch who did this and bring it to me!"

Surtr shook his head and ran out of the room. I'm wearing my coat. That fucking day isn't over. Fuck you!  
Issei-kun is a very good young man in terms of character. My sister's very happy with her. I know Issei-kun like my brother.  
What happens to my sister if something happens to her? I can't see her smiley face again. I'm going to chop those who make this dishonour.  
I'm getting on my private car in front of my space. And I command everyone.

"Everyone get in the cars!"

I'm sitting in my seat now. Hang on, Issei-kun! You have to hold on to Rias.

.  
 **(Ali Korkmaz POV)**

.  
I don't know how many cigarettes I've had since I came to the hospital with this wounded young man. Time does not know.  
I'm still sitting on one of the benches at the entrance of the emergency. The air started to cool well. I came to the hospital healthy. I don't want to leave sick.  
I need a cigarette. The receptionist sits a beautiful girl. Girl with blonde hair and green eyes like a bomb. My question will be a little absurd. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Hello, beauty! Is it a problem for me to ask you a question?"

She gave me a very innocent smile. And she answered.

"Please go ahead!"  
"Is there a buffet-style shop where I can buy cigarettes?"

She shows me the sign on the wall in an innocent way. The sign in the signboard is as follows.

 **.**

 **No smoking.**  
 **Its penalty is 3500 yen.**

.

Wow! That's how you answer, beauty? I'm not as bad as smoking in the hallway of the hospital.  
That's why I smile and answer her.

"Is there a place where I can get lemon soda?"  
"There's a vending machine down the hall. You can get there."  
"Thank you so much. By the way, I guess you're not from here."  
"It is true. I'm Italian."

I know a few sentences in Italian.  
Let's give it a try!

"Come ti chiami, senorita?" (What's your name, senorita?)

She was surprised when I heard her speak Italian.  
And I asked.

"Do you speak Italian?"  
"I know a few sentences. But you didn't answer my question."  
"Pardon! Mi chiamo Asia Argento." (My name's Asia Argento.)  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Asia. Mi chiamo Ali." (Nice to meet you, Asia. My name's Ali.)  
"Your pronunciation is a little distressed but you still speak nice."  
"Thanks! I'm glad to meet you again. Good luck with!"  
"Same to you."

I'm going to the vending machine in the hall. Oh, shit! No lemon soda here. Well, let's have a simple soda.  
By the way, the kid I brought to the hospital is still in surgery. It's been a lot since I got here. There is a couple of 40-50 years old waiting in front of the operating room door. They are both waiting in concern. They must be the family of that kid.  
In such cases, we need to help the relatives of the patients. I'm going with them. The first person to notice me is the lady. She's looking at me. I'm asking them.

"The young man in the surgery, your son?"

She comes up to me and holds my hand. And she answers me crying.

"You were the one who brought our son to the hospital, right? Thank you so much."  
"Please do not cry! I just did what it should be."  
"I can't thank you enough."

This young man must be their only child. If he dies, they'il be shattered.  
The wife's wife came up to me and shook my hand. He must be the father of the child. Then he started introducing himself.

"My name is Gorou Hyoudou. Thank you so much, young man. I wonder if I can know your name?"  
"Ali Korkmaz."  
"Not Japanese?"  
"My mother is Japanese, my father is Turkish."

The man is extending his business card to show his gratitude. Again? I won't have a wallet. He says to me.

"Please take this! I am honoured to help you whenever you have a problem."

I know very well what a suffering family is. Because I lost my parents too. That's why I'm telling him.

"Look, Mr Gorou! I didn't do this for the benefit. Because it was a man's life. I did what I needed. Not much, sir."

But he insists.

"Your character is so good, Ali-kun. But please don't break me!"

Well, Uncle! Why are you putting yourself in our conversation? Isn't that a shame for me?  
I'm taking his business card so he doesn't break his heart. It says on the card.

 **.**

 **Hyoudou Companies  
Gorou Hyoudou: CEO**

.

For some reason, all the rich men are giving me their business cards today. Am I so pitiful? I hope someone else won't try to give me your business card.  
I wanted to leave the child's parents. I'm going to the hospital's yard. As I left the door, black cars started to come into the hospital's garden. They look like cars I saw in the morning. Then there was a familiar face in the front car. This guy was none other than the Sirzechs Gremory I saved in the morning. But his face looks very fussy. He was even more surprised when he saw me. He came right by me. He looked at me. Then he asked me.

"Ali-san, what are you doing here? Why is your shirt bloody and torn? Have you been attacked by someone?"

He's got this gigantic guy named that Surtr. He frowned when he saw me. Does this guy ever smile? I'm telling Sirzech comfortably.

"I have nothing. I found a wounded kid out there in the park. I tried to stop her bleeding. That's why I am. Let's put this aside! What is the problem? Even in the morning, you weren't so fussy."

Sirzechs was shocked after hearing my conversations.  
He puts his hand on my shoulders and asks me.

"Did you say a wounded child? Do you know his name, Ali?"  
"I think his name was Issei Hyoudou. Why did you ask?"

Sirzechs is looking at me in astonishment. The Surtr guy was shocked. Do they know the boy? Sirzechs is asking me.

"Can you show me where you are, Ali-san?"  
"Of course!"

The two of us went to the child's family. Sirzechs' men are protecting every part of the hospital. Sirzechs hugged Mr Gorou's neck. Apparently, he knows the family well. They talk about them.

"How is he?"  
"He's in surgery. They said the situation was just too critical."

Hearing this, Sirzechs punched the wall. He can't be a kid brother or anything. I wonder if she's her niece. Who knows?  
Then he comes to me. He's asking me.

"Let's have a chat?"  
"Sure!"

We're both sitting in a bank. Sirzechs' men are asking him.

"Boss! Something you want? "  
"Just bring water! Ali-san is there anything you want"

I'm telling the men.

"Something to keep warm would be good."

The men shook their heads. It was our second encounter with Sirzechs. This is not a coincidence. What's the matter with Sirzechs? That's why I'm asking.

"Is this boy, your relative? Your niece or something?"  
"He is my brother-in-law."  
"Your brother-in-law?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Who can do such a ruthlessness? They cut the kid like a pig. It can't be his stomach."

When I said this, the men came to us. They brought water to Sirzech. They gave me a coat. It's fine! At least I'm not cold anymore.  
Sirzechs looks very exhausted. Apparently, the boy named Issei must have had more than his brother-in-law. Must be like a brother. He says, put your hand on my knee.

"I owe you again, Ali-san. You saved me in the morning. You saved my brother-in-law in the evening. I can't pay that money with money."  
"Look, you're doing the same thing again. The life of a person who deserves to live for me is more valuable than money. Because money doesn't have value in the tomb."

When I said that, he said to me.

"Then I have another offer for you. If human life is more important to you then will you be my family's bodyguard? Because I can't find any better than you."  
"Bodyguard?"  
"Yeah! What do you think?"  
"Whose bodyguard?"

He was going to say it, but a mother's cry went up inside the hospital. The sound of a cry from the heart filled my ears. There was only one word out of the hospital.

.  
 **-SON-**

.

I know the owner of the voice. How could I forget? It was none other than the mother of the child I tried to save. Sirzechs said only one when he learned this news.

"What am I going to tell my sister?"

Unfortunately, life is like the poet said.

 **-Everything in this world, except death, is a lie.-**

.

.

 **I'm finishing up here.  
My final exams are over. And we continue where we left off. This episode was a very dramatic and tragic episode. Issei served as the door key to enter Ali's mafia. I told the story in the real story as it should be. Because Issei had entered the DxD Universe before dying. As I said, this is a mafia series. Gradually, I will try to explain to you the involvement of the chief character.  
I hope you like it.  
You can support me by commenting. Don't forget to read my Turkish Dragon story! DxD World with Turkish Mythology. Be sure to read!  
See you.  
**


	4. Revenge or Justice

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** So the Guy was Issei...poor, he didn't deserve it but show how ruthless the world is, that was even worse her Yuuma killing. Ditto the Suprise with Asia Too.  
Ali seems his life crossed those two and now can't come back his normal life.  
Seriously great work with this, grammar aside feels just like one of those Turkish tv series, great work buddy.

 **Mafia City:** That's how mafia works...

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyway!**

 **The names in this story are only nicknames of people. It's a mafia-themed story. So some of the scenes in this story are not suitable for children. Slang words and curses are pretty much in this story.  
Then let Mafia DxD begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Today, the weather is a bit rainy. The sky is looking at the sad people. We have one goal here today. We are going to leave the young man named Hyoudou Issei on his last journey. His term in this world has now expired. Behind his, her mother and father turned tears.  
Sirzechs said this young man was the only child of the Hyoudou family. Miss Hyoudou has lost her child before she was born twice before. Issei became her one and last child. Apparently, she can no longer have children. What a ruthless situation.  
I've never known these people more than a few hours. But I share their suffering here today. In such cases, people should be understanding.  
There are quite a lot of people attending the funeral. A lot of businessmen have come to attend the funeral. The young man's high school and college friends are here. I mean, there were so many people who loved Issei, but don't believe it! They're still having a business conversation at the funeral. The funeral has a meaning, you bastards. An innocent man is dead, you're still dealing with other things.  
I'm telling Sirzechs.

"I didn't know you had such loyal friends, Sirzechs. Look how upset they are. They won't shame, they're going to burn henna on their ass. The funeral has a meaning, right?"

Sirzechs seems at least as annoyed to this situation as I am. He answers by whispering to me.

"Be assured that after the funeral is over, I'm going to take it all, Ali-san. I'm going to make them pay for the immorality they've done. Have no doubt!"

As you can see, this is the real face of the world. Justice belongs only to those holding the power. This is the pain but real.  
The funeral started with a church pastor's speech. The ceremony continued with the speeches of Issei's family. And then the young man's coffin was put in the grave. Everyone started throwing earth into the grave. I'm throwing earth into the grave right now. Everyone continues in order. Finally, the pastor said.

"Let us pray to God to forgive the sins of this son!"

I'm not Christian. But I hope Allah forgives this young man. Because I believe that Allah is the most forgiving.  
After the burial was buried, everyone told the family members.

-Rest in peace!-  
-We're with you all the time!-

While the ceremony was going on, I noticed a man approaching us. I can see from the guy's face he's a real bastard. This bastard's face looks like the rabid dog you know. This motherfucker came to us with a filthy grin. And he started talking with a fraud.

"May God rest his soul, Sirzechs! He was too young to be dead. What a shame!"

Don't be fooled by what he says. This motherfucker mocks the funeral you know. I don't know this bastard, but believe me, I could snap his head right now. This dick-headed bastard came here for fun.  
When Sirzechs saw this bastard, he was very angry. Apparently, this bastard and Sirzechs must be hostile to each other. Sirzechs responded in an angry manner.

"What are you doing here, rabid Kokabiel?"  
"But I'm breaking too much, Sirzechs. I visit you on this bad day, but you're angry with me. Does it suit you to act like this?"  
"I don't need your visit. Get out of here!"  
"Come on, Sirzechs! Don't be so rude! But I understand you too, Sirzechs. After all, if the person in this grave was still alive, your brother-in-law would be your brother. I understand your pain very well."

Wow, you bastard! So you have no respect for the dead. I understand better now. The man who killed this young man, this bastard. This bastard came to enjoy his dishonourable wisdom.  
But I'm going to turn the happiness of this bastard into a nightmare. Because I can't let this motherfucker increase Issei's mother's pain.  
The bastard named Kokabiel started going. Last time he turned towards us and said.

"Too much waiting in the cemetery, Sirzechs! You know, the dead don't like being alone."

Just as soon as he left, I said to him that everyone in the cemetery could hear him.

"So you came here to look for graves for yourself? But you're in the wrong place. I'm telling you, this isn't a dog cemetery. And you know, you're not even worthy of a dog cemetery."

He looked at me after hearing these words. He was just grinning like an asshole. But right now this bastard's face looks like a dog with anger. He came back to us. Sirzechs' men wanted to protect me, but I didn't let them.  
I hate arrogant and dishonourable people in this world. Because of people like these bastards, innocent people don't breathe easy. As long as this life is in my body, I will strangle these bastards in their own blood.  
Kokabiel started talking to me in a harsh manner.

"What did you just say, worm?"  
"Your ears, did he fuck horse? Let the doctors treat your ears. Are you deaf? I'm telling you that you can't even be worthy of your dog cemetery. Because those animals are more honourable than you."

One of Kokabiel's men is yelling at me.

"How do you talk to the boss, bastard?"

The bastard? Did you call me a bastard? This Kokabiel cannot even take care of his own man.  
I laugh at Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel's face got worse.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"You're so pitiful. Look, your guy answers me for you. He doesn't pay any attention to your respect. You're already deaf. Are you mute now?"

Kokabiel's guy would scream more, but I wouldn't let him.

"You, what ..."  
"Shut up, dick! You're not the person I'm talking to. Stop barking like a rabid dog!"

Then I respond to Kokabiel.

"You tell these pets! It stops barking like dogs! They're disturbing people."

Kokabiel's man would reopen, but Kokabiel is very upset with him this time.

"You ..."  
"Shut up, Freed! One more word, I'll tear off your tongue. Did you understand?"

The rabid dog shook his head in fear. Then Kokabiel told me.

"You're talking too big for your age. Watch out, the big talker's life will be short."

I'm smiling at him.

"Many have told me these words before you. And as you said, their lives were shorter than me. "

And I keep talking about it seriously.

"So choose the man you are going to threaten! The angel of death with the scythe, he'il fuck you. Then don't tell me."

I'm giving him a hard look. And I'm saying my last word.

"Now take these leash dogs and get out of here!"

He's yelling at me.

"Who are you? How dare you give me orders?"  
"This is not my order, you bastard. If you don't want more respect for your reputation, just do what I say! Of course, if you have dignity."

Everyone around us has begun to compliment each other. Kokabiel looks around. For him, the situation is worsening. He cannot afford to lose more dignity.  
He gives orders to his men.

"We are going!"

His men furiously stare at me. Then they follow his order. Kokabiel says that before he leaves.

"From now on, you know the value of your breath, bastard! Because you've chosen yourself a bad enemy."

He's still trying to scare me. He does not know that a Turk is not afraid of death.

"Be assured, those who are hostile to me do not have a grave right now. Try to scare my eyes, just in vain. Those who take their power from brutal force are the ones who are most afraid of death."

He wasn't in a position to talk anymore. He was walking full, but he slipped. Slippery places due to rain. And with his slipping, he put his face in shit. Someone from the dog must have heard our conversation. Kokabiel's face is now covered with shit. Anyone who saw him fall down started to laugh.  
I don't want to miss this picture. The giant man of Sirzechs, Surtr, takes a picture of Kokabiel with his phone.  
Kokabiel, I'm telling you this before I go.

"Before you threaten me, learn to walk! If you go on the shit road, your face won't get rid of shit."

Everyone started laughing at this. Some of them say this for me.

"This young man knows exactly how to talk."

Kokabiel went to his men, cursing at me. I think that's a good lesson to him. Sirzechs shakes my hand.

"Ali-san, you gave that bastard a good lesson. Thank you!"  
"To those who have no respect for the dead, I have no respect for them."

That's how I turned the Kokabiel's fun into a nightmare. And I made a new enemy. Such bastards are those who look dignified but are not honourable. He'il try every opportunity to kill me. But that's what I want.  
Hyoudou Issei, I won't leave your blood on the floor. I'm gonna suck blood-suckers like Kokabiel in their own blood. I swear to that!  
Sirzechs is asking me.

"Can you accompany us for dinner, Ali-san? I want to thank you for my family today."  
"Of course! And there's something I want to talk to you in private."  
"OK! Let's go!"

Before I go, I get some soil from Hyoudou Issei's grave. I'm going to fill this land in the mouth of the person who took your life.  
That's how I left the cemetery. I went to the Gremory House with Sirzechs' car. This is a pretty big estate. There is a symbol of Gremory Holding on the door of the manor house. A red rose.  
The butler at the door guides me. Sirzechs gives orders to the servant.

"Meet all the needs of Ali-san!"

He turns to me later.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed in my house for a while. I don't want Kokabiel to hurt you."  
"Thanks, my friend! But it's okay!"  
"Please!"

This guy is very nice. I soon became friends with him. Breaking his request is a shame.

"Well!"  
"Very good! Rest until dinner, Ali-san! See you at dinner."  
"So be it!"

Sirzechs went to his family. The butler is asking me.

"Ali-dono! What is your request? "  
"I'd like to bathe if possible. I never had a chance to bathe last night."  
"Whatever you want, sir! Please follow me!"

The butler is taking me to a big bath. This house is bigger than it looks.  
After this much observation, the truth is clear. Sirzechs is not a simple businessman. He has hundreds of men. No doubt Sirzechs is a Mafia boss. This explains the armed conflict in the café. The Red Devil must be Sirzechs' name in the Mafia world. Of course, these are my inferences.  
Unfortunately, there are no good people today. The rest of them do not exceed five fingers of a hand. Now we're looking for the good of evil.  
I hate lying. So I'm going, to be honest with you. I'm not a good guy. I'm not a bad guy either. I'm a grey character. So the rule for me is simple. You live if you're a good man. If you're a bad guy, you're dead. I'm good for good, bad for bad ones.  
Sirzechs is a good man for now. Time will tell you how bad Sirzechs is.

I'm in the bath. They must have spent a lot of money to build this bath. There's even a sauna in there. But I'm just gonna wash. I'm stripping and going into the bathtub. I'm not comfortable when I'm using someone else's bath. But I can still smell the blood that's on my shirt. I'm used to the smell of blood. But not everyone is like me. So I should wash my body thoroughly.  
I opened the bathroom door when I was washing. When I turned my head I saw a beautiful lady. She had long dark hair and purple eyes. Maybe because of the fog, I may be wrong. I don't have much to do with love, but this girl is a girl you need to be in love with. She's wearing a maid outfit. She's telling me.

"Excuse me! I guess you're not available."

Shouldn't she understand this through the bathroom door? But there is a favourite in this. I answer the beautiful girl.

"I'll make you wait a while. I'll get out soon."  
"Of course! Meanwhile, Sirzechs-sama ordered me to bring a clean suit for you. If you like your clothes ... "  
"No! I'll wash my clothes. Don't bother with you."  
"But ..."  
"No problem!"

She shook her head. Sirzechs didn't have to go to all this trouble. Apparently, he's hopeful of me about the business he's offering me. I've been unemployed for a long time. But working for the mafia isn't right for me. He asked me to be the bodyguard. But he hasn't said who I'm going to be a bodyguard for. Let stand! I know soon.  
After I washed my body again, I dried my body. There's a black suit for me in the locker cabin. Hmm! Not bad! I wear a black suit after I wear my underwear. I look over in the mirror and check on me. My beard is a little elongated. But not much trouble.  
After I fix my hair, I'm out of the bathroom. Maid girl waiting for me ready. I'm asking her.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"  
"I am Akeno Himejima, the chief maid of Rias Gremory-sama. Rias-sama wants to see you. That's why I'm here."  
"Rias? Who is she?"  
"Sirzechs-sama's sister."  
"Okay, I got it. Then let's go, Miss Akeno."

We're both walking in the hall. After a while, we are entering a large balcony. It looks more like a terrace than a balcony. I see someone sitting in a chair on the terrace. She watches the rainfall from where she sits. Girl with long red hair. Rias Gremory means this girl. So this hair colour is unique to the Gremory family. I wonder if Sirzechs's mother has red hair.  
She stood up as soon as she realized we were close. She hailed me respectfully.

"Welcome, Ali Korkmaz-san! Thank you for not breaking my invitation. Please sit down!"

I just shook my head. I sat in one of the chairs. Then Rias Gremory made the order to Ms Akeno.

"Akeno, I want to talk to our guest. Can you make us tea?"  
"Of course, Rias-sama!"  
"Akeno, will I tell you again? I told you to call me Rias."  
"Understood, Rias!"

Good thing he sees his servant as his friend. Good! She got me a point.  
I don't know why she called me right now. I didn't think I'd see her before dinner.  
I was going to ask, but she treated me first.

"I wanted to thank you. You saved my brother's life yesterday. And you took my fiance to the hospital."

But I'm replying in a bored way.

"But unfortunately, the situation did not end as I wanted."

She responds to me with understanding.

"You did everything you could. I heard from my fiancée's mother. You even waited in the hospital for Issei until late."

She seems pretty quiet for a woman who's lost her fiancé. It's almost as if she wasn't sorry about Hyoudou Issei's death. She's either cold-blooded, or she's never loved that young man. Even the sadness of Sirzechs was clear.  
That's why I'm asking.

"You're too calm to a woman whose fiancé is dying. Even the sadness of your brother was obvious."

She got up from her chair. She leaned against the balcony marble. She breathes deeply. And I see her hands trembling.  
Okay, I understand the matter now. She's forcing herself to stay calm. I see a few tears in the teal eyes. I think I said the wrong sentence.  
She answers me as calmly as possible.

"I have to be calm because I have to be. I don't want to make his killer's laugh. I have to stay calm until I get my hands on that bastard."

She keeps squeezing her fists just like a piece of rock.  
This is how the fire of revenge begins to burn. Your hate to avenge the people you love begins to poison your heart in this way. This hate begins to blind you like a small but effective virus. Even if you have received your revenge, your heart will never be satisfied.  
Let's see if Rias Gremory will be satisfied after he gets his revenge. I'm going out of my chair and going to him. I'm taking out my cigarette package from my pocket. I ask her before she lights my cigarette.

"If I smoke, will you be uncomfortable?"  
"No, no problem!"

I'm getting a cigarette from my package. Then I'm burning my cigarettes. After I take a breath, I start talking.

"Can I ask you something, Mrs Gremory?"  
"You can call me Rias."  
"All right, Rias, I'm asking you directly. When you avenge your heart will be at peace?"

She was surprised when I asked that.  
It's easy to kill someone at this time. But it's not possible to satisfy the heart. Because you can't bring the dead back. The pain of the people you lose does not leave your heart in peace. It makes you do stupid things.  
That's why I pay attention to the people I kill. I pay attention to how innocent how guilty this person is. But I'm sure I don't know myself sometimes.  
I'm asking Rias again for this to happen.

"If I tell you that I will find the murderer of Hyoudou Issei for you, will your heart be relieved? Can you be the same?"  
"Can you find the killer?"  
"If you answer my question well."

She thought a bit. It's not an easy decision. Because after this happens, there will be no return.  
She begs me.

"Please, find that killer for me before my brother! I'll give you whatever you want."  
"That's not the answer I want."  
"I swear to you, if you can find him, I can at least sleep in the evening."

I wonder if you can be really comfortable, Rias Gremory.  
Because revenge is delicious when cold is eaten.  
And you, can you do this?

.

.

.

 **And here I finish.  
In this way, I introduced Ali's first enemy to you. I've turned a lot of profanity in the dialogue into English. The slang words in the speeches didn't bother you. But I'm trying to write a little realistic story.  
I hope you like.  
Don't forget to comment! Take a look at my story about Turkish Dragon Sultan! I'm sure you'il like it. I would be very happy if you could recommend my stories to your friends. Your comments are of great importance to my roadmap.  
See you.**


	5. Hunting Season Begins

**Hello friends! Before starting this chapter, I would like to start with the ideas of friends who contribute to the story.**

 **.**

 **Nivek Beldo:** Poor Issei, he didn't deserve this, the same the Hyoudous, their loss is a tragedy  
Kokabiel like canon is a pure bastard and mocking him so publically like always  
Rias doing her best cold facade and just wanting revenge the whole affair  
Nice feel very noir-like any nice crime story, nice work so far

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank the friends for their comments on my story.  
I'd like to say, friends!  
My own main language is Turkish. That's why many words in Turkish have no exact equivalent in English. For this, some sentences may sound strange to you. And the reason why I write sentences as discontinuous is a writing style that I adopt. I try to bring the language in the story to the street language. That's why don't forget to comment to help me! I use the Grammarly app to fix my errors.**

 **Anyway!**

 **The names in this story are only nicknames of people. It's a mafia-themed story. So some of the scenes in this story are not suitable for children. Slang words and curses are pretty much in this story.  
Then let Mafia DxD begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

After my conversation with Rias Gremory, I went to the room that was reserved for me. Thinking on the road. The eyes I saw were full of helpless and loneliness. Revenge, will her eyes relax? I do not think so. The anger in her heart will never leave her alone. I hope he can control himself.  
I look out the window when I enter my room. There is a crowd at the entrance. When I look closer, I understand why. Hyoudou Family came here. Apparently, Sirzechs is taking action against just in case. His hostility towards Kokabiel makes the Hyoudou family a clear target. Because those fuckin 'shit-faced guys aren't honourable. The innocents are painful products for them. When they threaten someone, they use innocent people as trumps. That's why they're sons of bitches. I swear to God I will kill each of you one by one. The last face you're gonna see before you die is gonna be my face.  
As I looked more carefully at the window, I noticed a car waiting outside the mansion. This car had never been before. I don't think this car belongs to the Sirzechs guys. Let's wait for a while!  
That car stands fixed in place for almost an hour. At least I can see someone inside. But I don't know who it is from such a distance. I'd better check it out. It's better than sitting in this room. At least I hope so.  
I'm getting out of my room. I'm crossing the hallway. As I move a little further, I meet Rias' maid. She smiles when she sees me.

"Ali-san, do you need something?"  
"No, no, I'm just gonna go out for dinner. If Sirzechs ask, could you tell him I'm going to join him for dinner?"

The maid bowed her head. Her name was probably Akeno. Next time I forget.  
I get a hat on my head before I leave. Because it's raining outside.  
Sirzechs' men greet me when they see me. A little ahead of this giant Surtr'u see. A man who sees this man can understand that he is a savage warrior. He stopped in front of me when I saw him. He took a look at me. Then he said, laughing.

"The suit looks good on you, kid. The boss said you were staying here. Are you going somewhere else?"  
"There's more for dinner. I'm gonna walk around. If you want, you come too!"

Surtr is not very keen. He looks annoyed. He's telling me.

"Someone needs to train these rookies. I'm going through a hard day. The little master was very valuable to me."

The man called the little master must be Issei. Indeed, the Issei Gremory family must be a very valuable young man. If this guy cares so much about Issei, I have to find Issei's killers faster.  
I tell Surtr.

"Rest in peace!"

Surtr shook his head. And he laughed at me.

"Thank you! By the way, I had some doubts about you. But today I have to tell you that I am starting to love you after what you've done to that Kokabiel bastard. I'll is honest. You know exactly how to talk."  
"I speak to the respectful person as master, to the dishonour as he deserves. I can't tolerate having any respect for the funeral."

Surtr confirmed what I said.

"I understand better why your boss respects you. You're a really interesting man."

Then continued.

"Don't go out alone! Take a man with you!"

But I'm telling you Surtr.

"Thank you, Surtr! But I can take care of myself. Let your heart be comfortable!"  
"Take care, kid!"

I shook his head. I'm going out the door. The car is still there. But I will understand a little. I'm on my way on foot. I also pay attention to the car. It's still waiting. At least 50 meters from us right now. I just saw this car running. I keep moving forward without a doubt. The car is coming slowly after me. Come on, coyote! Apparently, you think you're a wolf. But I'm going to show you that you're brainless.  
I stood and waited where the car couldn't see me as the street approached. The car stopped at the point where he lost sight of me. And the car door opened. He's a white-haired shit-faced guy. This guy was Kokabiel's guy at the funeral. What's the name of this asshole? Fredy or Frank? Or something like that. Anyway, I don't give a shit about it.  
Apparently, the owner of this rabid dog's leash solved it. He left it on the street so he could bite me. Then there's only one cure for me. I don't want to send this plague to the owner with a gift package.  
Apparently, they think I'm a joker. But there's something they don't know. I would never joke. This dickhead isn't aware of that. And she won't have time to regret what happened next.  
But wait a minute. At least let me make him talk like a parrot. Maybe I have a clue to Issei's killer. I may have to plan according to the situation.  
He's still looking around and looking for me. He's kicking his nerve into his car. He says.

"Where is this bastard gone? I've been following him since the cemetery. The boss wanted him alive. But I don't care. Because I'm gonna burn him alive. I'm going to turn him into a pig fries. I'm gonna fuck him. FUHAHAHA"

So, huh? Well, he seems to like me very much. But unfortunately, I'm not going to die before you bury the bastards like you into the pits of hell. Soon, your psychic smile on your face will be replaced by a pathetic fear.  
I'm checking out. There is no one. There are no cameras. Because I have to take my precaution before doing this. Or I can't deal with the police right now.  
That bastard keeps looking around. Right now his back's pointing at me. I could knock him out with his fist. But I need to guarantee my job.  
Slowly I'm closing in behind him. I touch her shoulder and tell him that.

"When the wolves walk in the snow, they never leave any trace."

As soon as he looks at me, I'm punching him in the carotid. I learned this from my commander. A solid punch on a man's carotid can cause death. But right now this bastard needs me alive. At least he should live until he tells me what he knows. After that, I'll have a good answer to the owner.  
He fell on the floor. I'm checking your pulse. Good, he's gonna live the moment. I'm wearing my gloves. I don't want to leave my fingerprints. I put this motherfucker in the trunk of her car after tying her hands and feet. The car's key is still on the car. I wear the guy's glasses. Hmm! Actually, I can throw it out of these glasses. But I'm wearing it for now.  
Now, the point is, where can I talk this bastard? I can't talk in public places. I need a secluded place. Well, actually, there's a place that comes to my mind. Hopefully, that place is still empty.  
I run the car and I'm on my way. I'm gonna teach you who I am, shithead Kokabiel. When you know Ali Korkmaz, you will look for a hole to escape. Just like a rat.  
.

 **(Sirzechs Gremory's The Room)**

.

"Are you all right, son?"  
"They hurt me from my most sensitive place, Dad. Issei-kun was the person who really made my sister smile for the first time. His family is also reliable people. But their son died because of me. Rias quit smiling again. I can't even look at my sister's face. I do not know what to do."  
"Calm down, son! And I'm desperate for that. But if we behave in such miserable ways, then our enemies will have what they want. We have to be strong."  
"Not only that, Dad. I want to kill all of those disrespectful bastards one by one. Especially that bastard Kokabiel."  
"I want as much as you do, Sirzechs. But if you had done something to her at the funeral, you would have set the fire on for war. That's what he wants. That bastard wants the three Faction to fight again. In the past, our greatest ancestors have been killed because of these wars. There are soakers like Kokabiel who want to shake the balances right now."  
"I know, Dad! That's why Ali-san saved me from big trouble today. I'm sure that's done on purpose."  
"Ali-san is the guy who saved your life, isn't he?"  
"He was the one who tried to save Issei-kun."  
"He ruined Kokabiel for everyone. He challenged Kokabiel without fear. I didn't know there were people like him at this time. A very brave young man."  
"And one with full eyes. Whatever I propose to him, he refuses. He told me you helped me without waiting. It's unbelievable, Dad. I saw someone in his eyes who won't bow down to money."  
"You don't like anyone easy, Sirzechs."  
"You're right, Dad! Because I have a pure ore right now. Trust is the hardest thing to get at this time. I'm investigating this child's background with my men. Basic information about it here. Look here!"  
"Hmm! Expert commando."  
"He's using very good weapons. I've seen it live."  
"His parents died in a plane crash. One child. His parents were normal people. Hmm!  
He's a college graduate, but he's not working. After graduation, he went to military service."  
"What do you think, Daddy?"  
"He's going to join us for dinner, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'd like to meet him closely. If he's got so much confidence in you, I think he's a good guy. But I can only say that after seeing him close."  
"Whatever you want, Dad! By the way, we have to protect him for a while. At least I can pay for his best for us."  
"Good thinking. See you at dinner, son."  
"See you, Daddy!"

-Make a phone call

"Can you bring Ali-san with me, Akeno-chan?"  
"Ali-san went out, Sirzechs-sama."  
"Out? Did he say where he was going?"  
"He wanted me to tell you he'd be joining you for dinner. He's going to take a walk, sir."  
"Hmm! Okay, Akeno-chan! By the way, how is Rias?"  
"He wanted to talk to Ali-san. They drank tea or something."  
"Why did Rias want to talk to Ali-san?"  
"To thank, sir. Because I saw your sister thanked Ali-san."  
"Is that so? Let me know when he comes back, Akeno-chan!"  
"Understood, sir!"

-Hang up-

"So, Rias thanked him. That's interesting. She wouldn't talk to any man except my sister Issei-kun. So even Rias was influenced by Ali-san. Maybe you can get Rias back to the world, Ali-san. If you do that, I don't know how to pay you back."  
.

 **(Ali Korkmaz POV)**

.

A year ago a fire broke out in a textile store. From what I hear, a woman raped here is freaked out and set this store on fire. The newspaper wrote that her name was Viser. After losing his mind burnt in the fire with employees in the warehouse. Since then, no one has used this warehouse. Already this warehouse is a bit out of town because it is in a quiet secluded location. Many families moved to other places after the fire. This is a big advantage for me. Because this bastard's screams will shake the skies soon.  
I paid a lot of attention while driving. I don't want to show myself to the police. That's why I didn't use the main roads. This warehouse is covered with vines. It wasn't hard to hide the car because there were vines. Only God knows I'm here right now.  
I tied the bastard to a column of the warehouse. I found a chain that was burnt from the fire, but still solid. I can use this chain.  
I found an axe from the guy's car. I'll keep it for the worst. Understand what I mean. Bloody end.  
I got a solid slap in the rabid dog's face, and I wake him up.

"Wake up, coyote!"

He moans in pain with the severity of slap. Curses on me.

"Fucking. Shit. Bastard."

I cut him short, the curses he told me. In her bloody red eyes, she's almost as violent as a vampire. Like a cannibal. At least now I'm comfortable with something. When I kill this bastard, I have no conscience in my heart. Looking at this guy, I can see how embarrassing a bastard this is.  
Still yelling. I'm going to keep this silent chin shut. I put one good punch in his face. I threw my fist right in his nose. Her nose blew like a waterfall. He yells.

"It hurts. It hurts. Bastard, I'll kill you."

I brought it here to make him talk. I need to catch up with the Gremory dinner. I grabbed her by the collar on her shirt and I told her.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you more mercilessly, dickhead."  
"I'll fuck you."

I'm slapping him one more hard. Because he was attached to the column, he hit his head. His head started bleeding.  
I told her the fuck it stiffed and shouted in her ear.

"Talk again when I say just talk to you! Got it, asshole?"

This bastard stabbed this bastard because of my anger. He started pissing on his pants. He's looking at me with fear.  
You can be sure after this time. This bastard would sell his mother to survive. Because the rule of the coyote is until the wolf stands up. Then it's my turn now.

"Let me tell you from the beginning. No forgiveness from me! Because I warned you and your boss a few hours ago. But apparently, you underestimate me."

He's laughing at me.

"You never knew Kokabiel yet. He will tear you apart to pieces. You're already dead. FUHAHAHAHA"

I hit him with the rusty chain in his hand. A few teeth were broken.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

I'm telling him.

"If you go on like this, there won't be a single tooth in your mouth. I think you should be smart!"

He's asking me hard.

"What can you do? Kokabiel won't make you live. Even if you kill me, nothing will happen to him."  
"Hmm? So you don't have any value. Very good. Should I kill you now? What do you say?"

I'm looking at him with very scary eyes. He started to swallow. And it was expected.

"Don't kill me! I know a lot about Kokabiel. I might even help you kill him. But don't kill me!"

There you are. The man who thinks of himself as mafia in the morning begs me for his life right now. I'm sure Kokabiel's gonna be no different.

"What can you tell me?"  
"But promise not to kill me!"  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? Maybe you'il lie. Then why wouldn't I kill you?"

He begs.

"I tell you what you want to know. I swear to God."

Wow! When death is based on the door, sinners come to faith. A little dignity when you die, you bastards! But I'm not gonna say anything right now.

"If you don't satisfy me what you say, I like deaths from deaths! Of the most ruthless ones."

Whitehead said.

"Promise."  
"Then I ask. Tell me you know Issei Hyoudou's killer!"

He's asking me.

"Are you working for the Red Devil?"

I look intimidating at his eyes.

"Do you think I'm working for someone or something, coyote?"  
"Then why are you asking me about that worm's killer?"

I'm telling him directly.

"Okay, you lost the chance. There is no deal."

I'm filling your throat. And chain your throat. He stomps. I'm telling her.

"You don't really matter anymore."

He says to me.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'll tell you."

I'm just loosening the chain. If he still gives me a hard time, I don't have to wait any longer.

"Talk!"  
"There's a brothel operated by Kokabiel. The girls who work here are both prostitution and hire for hire."  
"Name!"  
"Raynare! Kokabiel had her do it. That sadistic bitch is just doing it for pleasure. She's the one who fooled that kid. She sees it at the age of 18-20. But she's at least 35-40 years old. This is what I know."  
"Where do I find this Raynare?"  
"Yuuma uses the name Amano."  
"Address!"  
"I do not know."  
"Me too."

I'm standing in front of him. I take the axe out of my jacket and throw it over his head. I normally thought about killing him differently, but at least he deserved a quick death. I don't want any blood on my outfit.  
Good! At least I know who our killer angel is. Sirzechs or Rias will do the rest. But I have a little surprise for the owner of this dog.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And here I leave.  
Each section of the Mafia DxD will be around 3000 words. I've had a lot of trouble for this episode. I wrote great words. But it was deleted because I didn't record. That's why you're a little upset. But I will continue. I thought of Freed Sellzen's death differently. But his death was a bit weak. I have better plans for Kokabiel.  
I hope you like.  
This episode was a little short. I know that. But I'm having a hard time getting inspired. Please support me with your comments! Every comment is valuable to me. Don't forget to look at the story of the Turkish Dragon Sultan.  
See you.**


	6. Information

**Hello everyone, friends.**

I am the author of **TurkishBoy**.

Since I haven't been able to assign a new department for a long time, I thought I should share this information.

I'm going to the point right now without taking too much time.

 **My university final exams** have been postponed to a later date due to the holiday. And it's just over.

Some of my weak classes have **recovery tests**.

That's why I'm studying in my weak classes.

My rescue tests will be finished on **July 5th**.

 **So I ask you to be a little more patient.**

In the meantime, I want you to read my stories if you have not yet read my stories and comment at the end of the section to specify.

Your comments and ideas are very important for the flourishing of these stories.

 **.**

 **My Stories**

 **.  
\- Turkish Dragon Sultan (**Continues actively. **)  
**

 **-Mafia DxD (** Suspended temporarily. **)  
**

 **-A Turk in DxD Game (** My new story. **)  
.**

I want to make it clear to you.

I am doing this purely for pleasure and fun.

I write my stories from the perspective of **a Turkish person** and his sense of humour.

Of course, my English is not very good.

I'm still working hard to improve myself.

I would appreciate it if **a Beta user** can help me with this.

Because my language is **metaphorical**.

So you know how to understand some sentences when reading.

 **You can send me a message for such situations.**

 **Don't forget to follow me and write your comments at the end of the episodes.**

 **See you.**

 **Note: This is an informational section only. I will delete this text when I install the new section.**


End file.
